


耶誕怪樂

by rastar



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 小傢伙們喝酒誤事~~雪燐弟兄不逆





	耶誕怪樂

這個嘛，因為是看網路版的(除一二集)，所以翻譯名稱有點亂，大家看得懂就行。

這是奧村燐和奧村雪男在正十字學院過的第一個聖誕，當然大家也是順便幫兩人慶生，驅魔師塾的同學舉辦了一個小小的聚會，可明明大家都是可愛的15、16歲的未成年高中生，梅菲斯特惡魔理事長卻拿出了酒精濃度百分之九十的蛋酒來誘拐可愛的同學們，笑笑說是應景，可根本不是那麼一回事吧！

燐在心中哀嚎，酒一下肚大家都變了啊！誰來告訴他為什麼那個害羞可愛的詩惠美在喝了酒之後會變成一個坐在角落拿著怪怪眼神盯著你然後在本子上拼命記東西的人啊！喔，出雲請妳不再脫了，妳內衣下神什麼都沒了吧！還有隱霧修羅妳是個老師吧，不要在旁邊拍手叫好啊！妳應該去阻止她才對吧！喔，扣子解開了，燐火速轉過頭，他才不要被清醒過來得出雲打得滿地找牙呢。

不過另一邊男生們的情況也沒好到哪裡去，勝呂啊！你明明看起來就是一隻熊，可不可以停止你的小媳婦坐姿和咬手怕啦！志摩，你露出你根本沒肌肉的胸肌到底是要給誰看呢？喔，不對勝呂好像很喜歡的樣子，唉啊啊直接摸上去啦，你們倆個要不要去開間房比較好呢？子貓丸同學請你不要跟校長賭起來說誰上誰下好不好，真看不出來啊，平時就是可愛小正太一個居然賭博起來是這麼有魄力。

 

不過最大的麻煩是在自己身邊，誰來告訴我那個拉着他的袖子邊「尼桑，尼桑。」一直叫的人不是他的弟弟雪男吧！我的弟弟哪有那麼可愛！燐臉紅跺腳，忽略自己其實也是酒醉到一個很奇怪的境界。

「燐，不舒服的話你就先回去吧！」手還拿著酒瓶的修羅這樣說，她實在看不下去平常一副精明幹練的雪男變的癡呆癡呆不停傻笑的蠢樣。

燐像是得到特赦，拉着雪男，撈起已經醉倒在一旁呼呼大睡的小黑，就衝回兩人的宿舍。

 

「雪男不要一個人睡~~」雪男拉著自己睡衣的尾擺撒嬌的說。

「過來吧！」燐發現他沒法拒絕這麼可愛的雪男，這樣的他就好像他們小時候一樣，燐掀開被子的一角，示意雪男可以過來睡，雪男愉快的抱著自己的枕頭窩進了燐的被窩。

「晚安。」燐幫雪男拿下眼鏡，柔柔的說。

「尼桑，晚安。」雪男打了個呵欠說。

夜已深，在酒精的加持下兩人很快的進入夢鄉。

睡夢中的雪男抓住在他臉上搔癢的尾巴，他做出一件清醒時絕對不可能做出的事，雪男把尾巴含入口中細細的舔，弱點被抓住的燐呻吟了一聲，但沒有醒來的跡象，突如其來的呻吟聲讓雪男清醒了點，但也僅只於張開眼睛看看發生了什麼事而已，他的意識還是模模糊糊的。

好像是在夢中，雪男心想，不然他和哥哥怎麼會睡在同一張床上呢？就好像小時候一樣，雪男低頭看了看手裡握住的東西，是哥哥的尾巴啊，雪男好奇的再舔了一下。

「嗚…」燐再次發出難耐的呻吟，把臉轉向另一邊。

雪男好像找到新玩具似的開心，他繼續的舔燐的尾巴，而手則往下摸伸進了燐的褲子裡，想尋找尾巴的根部，雪男摸到尾巴和身體連結的地方，用手指將尾巴捲了捲，燐呻吟了一聲這次乾脆的翻個身，變成仰躺的姿勢，雪男微微的偏頭，好奇為什麼哥哥看起來不太一樣，怎麼說比較好呢？

為什麼哥哥臉紅紅的？而且好像不太舒服的樣子，一直在喘氣，雪男慢慢爬到燐身上，覺得還是不夠近讓他觀察，便整個人跨坐到燐身上，上身則壓低額頭貼著燐的額頭，想幫燐量體溫，啊！好燙！ 

雪男稍微起身，被酒精搞的糊塗的腦袋，正緩慢的想著退燒的方法，此時被重物壓著的燐終於有了些反應，他伸手想推開壓在他身上的東西，但推了幾次卻徒勞無功，燐皺眉別過臉，沒想到這舉動正好跟彎腰想找眼鏡的雪男碰在一起，唇碰唇。

誰也不知道這是怎麼發生的，但親上去後兩人都捨不得先放開，一開始止是蜻蜓點水的吻而已，柔柔的淡淡的，像是回到無憂無慮的小時候，不知道是誰先伸出了舌頭，兩人的舌頭開始糾纏，雪男很自然的閉上了眼，享受著兩人間水乳交融的感覺。

雪男的手又開始不規矩，他的手從睡衣下方伸入，冰冷的手掌貼到燐高溫的小腹上，引的燐一陣顫慄，好冰，燐不舒服的扭動，沒想到此舉卻讓雪男有了反應，壓制住燐，雪男正在思考要怎麼做？是要委屈自己去浴室呢？還是……還是……

雪男臉蛋瞬間變的跟燐一樣紅，這樣，不太好吧？

正當雪男猶豫的時候，燐又開始扭動，他覺得好熱，汗弄得他好難受，他一定要脫掉上衣啦！燐坐起身把自己的上衣給脫了，雪男傻楞楞的看著燐在他面前上演脫衣秀，脫完還是覺得太熱，索性拿起在身邊唯一涼涼的東西：雪男的手，往自己身上貼，雪男呆了數分鐘，後知後覺想不吃對不起自己啊。

雪男的手又開始在燐身上游移了起來，燐拉長了呻吟，表現出他的享受，雪男摸得更賣力了，他低頭開始親吻燐的上身，用牙輕輕的咬著燐的喉結，隨後舌頭滑下脖子在鎖骨徘徊，被肌肉包覆住的鎖骨不像女性那般小巧精緻，卻有種少年特有的精實感。

雪男舔咬著燐的胸膛，心中想著好想就這麼把哥哥吃下去，他當然不可能這麼做，但他的啃咬卻在燐身上留下了一個個吻痕，燐把手指深入雪男的髪中，鼓勵著他，因為雪男這樣讓他很舒服，那種熱到要把人燒死的感覺沒有了。

雪男把燐的褲子往下拉，燐勃起的陰莖彈跳出來，雪男愣了一會，含了上去，有些不得要領的吞吐著，燐半張著眼，看著雪男舔著自己，有種莫名的興奮感，很快的獻出他的初精。

雪男全部嚥下，起身將燐的褲子退下，順便將自己的衣服也脫了，用棉被將兩人蓋好，自己則是鑽到被子裡，雪男將燐的腿抬到自己肩上，調成M字型，方便他潤滑，舌頭和手指並用，開拓著那從未被入侵的小穴，燐的尾巴在雪男身上挑逗著，尾巴靈活得搔著雪男的胸膛，讓雪男覺得癢之外還有些酥麻的感覺。

雪男忍不住的抽出手指，爬上燐的身體，把燐的腳搭在自己的後腰，將自己的對準燐的小穴，但卻被卡在入口進出不得，燐的尾巴瞬間繃直，隨後不高興的在雪男被上抽打著，好痛，快出去。

「尼桑，放鬆。」雪男低吼，燐尾巴的抽打在他感覺跟在玩情趣沒什麼兩樣，雪男伸手握住燐的萎靡的下身，開始上下滑動，雪男低頭尋找著燐胸前的花蕊，時而輕舔、時而重咬，挑逗著燐感官，燐漸漸放鬆下來，雪男抓住機會衝了進去。

「嗚……」燐悶哼了一聲，感到不快卻沒有將雪男逐出去的意思，肩肩的耳朵像可憐的小動物一樣一動一動的，看起來十分可愛，雪男將重心往上移，一手還是握著燐的下身，一手玩弄著燐的耳朵，下半身則不動讓燐適應他的巨大。

雪男在燐的頸窩蹭了蹭，滿是尼桑的味道讓他很安心，突然燐的手放在他的臉頰上，將雪男的頭牽引到面前，手指先是在雪男下巴勾了一下，隨後捧起雪男的臉親了一下，雪男接收到訊號，下身開始動了起來。

這次雪男確實感到快感，不像剛才被夾住的時候是快樂與痛苦並存，他在燐火熱的通道裡橫衝直撞著，第一次性愛，他有些不得章法，燐咬緊牙根皺起眉，早知道不要讓雪男亂動，胡亂的抽插讓他感覺好奇怪，雖然不至於痛，但一點快感都沒有，感覺和便秘時一坨屎卡在出口一樣。

突然間，雪男戳到一個點上，一陣像是被電擊的感覺讓燐全身酥麻，牙根放鬆，通然自然的收緊，從喉嚨裡自然發出快慰的呻吟，雪男聽到後便往那點直攻，燐覺得全身的肌肉都繃起來，在雪男手裡的陰莖也翹的筆直，前端流出點點液體。

毛孔好像全收縮起來，腳筋繃直，搭在雪男背上的腳板拉平，體內的通道更是火熱，同時也被多次的抽插潤滑了，靡淫的水聲充滿小小的寢室，陪合著燐發出的短促呻吟，蠱惑著兩人的神智。

最終是雪男先繳械投降，火熱的種子噴射在燐的體內，被雪男的精液一燙，燐也交代出他今天的第二發，歡愛過後兩人都大汗淋漓的，雪男也不拔出來，就趴在燐身上休息著，兩人的呼吸逐漸緩過來，最後就著這姿勢，睡著了。

 

「雪男、雪男，快醒醒。」睡夢中的雪男聽到燐的聲音醒了過來，坐起身這才發現自己是穿好睡衣的，而且全身清爽一點，床單和被子都乾乾淨淨，一點不像昨晚有過性事的樣子，昨晚，是夢嗎？

正當雪男思考時，燐從廚房拿來一個小小的蛋糕，白色鮮奶油的底上用紅色的糖霜寫了一句「生日怪樂」，燐坐到雪男的床上，將蛋糕遞給雪男，雪男這才發現他是在自己的床上，奇怪，他昨天不是跑去跟尼桑睡了嗎？

雪男接過蛋糕，看著燐想找出奇怪的地方，衣服裡的鎖骨有著淡紅色的吻痕，脖子上的喉結處有一點牙印，他們是真的做了？雪男被自己昨晚的大膽給嚇到了，他以為自己一輩子都不會公開出來的秘密，居然……

慌張下的雪男連燐在跟他說話都沒聽清楚，直到燐用力打他的頭雪男才回過神來。

「尼桑，你在做什麼？」雪男剎車不及，整個臉貼到蛋糕上，現在滿臉的鮮奶油，他把眼鏡摘下來擦著。 

「誰叫你不聽我說話，活該。」燐在一旁無良的嘲笑著。

「尼桑剛剛說了什麼？」雪男無力的說著，尼桑還真是活力充沛。

「我說……我沒說什麼，你沒聽到就算了，我不會說第二遍的。」燐打住笑鬧，但話說到一半便停住了，臉充血暴紅，他沒勇氣再說一次，雪男沒聽到就算了，那是他自己的損失。

「尼桑剛剛是說，『我愛你，和我永遠在一起好不好？』嗎？」雪男把乾淨的眼鏡戴回去，一臉邪惡的笑。

「才不是咧，你哪隻耳朵聽到我這麼說？」燐反駁，他才沒說這麼肉麻的話咧。

「我兩隻耳朵都聽到你這麼說。」

「我才不是這樣說，我說的是……」

『我愛你，還有生日快樂！』

燐和雪男同時說出口，兩人相視而笑。

今年的耶誕，有你在身邊特別溫暖。

 

祝大家耶誕快樂，Merry Christmas~~~

 

這篇是很阿莎力的三千五百字，寫了我三天。

真的真的太久沒寫H了(艸)寫的時候很心虛，這種寫法有沒有在別的地方用過啊，那種修辭是不是重複了…….

希望大家喜歡這篇雪燐，這是雷雷第一次寫青驅同人(以前都是寫特傳


End file.
